breaking a roses thorns a gaara love story
by loveprass
Summary: This is a story about Sarena and how she was taken away from being abused by her 'mother' and taken to the world of Naruto? And by the Akatsuki? How will she breaks free from there clutches. By some unlikely friends maybe? How she learns who she really is and where she's from. Will she ever get back to the world she grew up in? Will she find her parents? read and to find out. My oc
1. Character info

_**Charater Info**_

_**meant to be descriptive to give you the perfect mental picture**_

**Name:** Sarena Eacheema

**Facial look:** mid back wavy blood red hair (natural) bangs frame face **loo****ks in the picture.**

**Eyecolor:** emerald green **(or sakura's eye color).**

**Clothes:** black strapless built in bra tank top **(hugs curves)** with a rose in the middle of the top in front, floor length dark brown skirt with a slit up right thigh with a heart right above the slit, dark brown leggings that go to mid thigh, hand gloves that go to the elbow, choker neckalace with a black rose in the front **(belonged to her dead grandmother)**, blood red tennee shoes **(barefoot preferably)**.

**Body looks:** perfect curves in all the right places, heart birthmark on her right cheek, average butt size, 5'2. average breast size, not to muscular lookingbut very strong, small ears, short fingernails, smooth flawless skin, high matabilism.

**Personality: **sweet kind and gentile to the people she likes **(which include kids elderly and animals)**, cold skin like a vampire's, cold distant and rude to people she doesnt like, psycotic when pissed off, tomboy from hell **(as every body calls her)**, strong.

**Likes: **country music; kind, young, and elderly people; animals, wepons, guns, loves to torture people who piss her off and mess with kids animals or people she's close to, thinking of tortures for interigations, naruto and naruto shippuden, hanging out with the guys, sewing, singing, reading, roses, hearts **(will explain why when you get to her birth day), **training in karate, looking at stars and moon, the color blood red, android tablet, 3ds, ipod, electronics.

**Dislikes: **shopping, flamboyant gays, people who piss her off, people who pick on or hurt little kids the elderly or animals of any kind, popular girls, snobs, assholes, some evil people, having ice cold skin, girly girls, make up, wearing kimonos, formalities.

**Age: **15 after time skip 18.

**Birthdate: **Febuary 14 **(a.k.a. Valantines day) **


	2. Sarena's backstory

Sarena wasn't loved by her Mother,Brother, Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, or her Cousin, she was only loved by her Father and Grandmother who died when she was 6 years old. When her father left for work her mother would turn into a total **BITCH**. Her mother Lilia would abuse the young girl for no reason she had to always cover up the scars and bruises when she was younger by placing make-up on them and wearing long sleeves, pants, scarfs, and gloves. When Sarena was 7 years old she found out why her Mother, Brother, Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin all hated her it turns out Sarena was adopted. Sarena was shocked to say the least, she over heard that her name wasn't Sarena Lilac. It was Sarena Eacheema.

****_**Flashback**_

_Sarena was comming out of her room at 10:00 at night to get a drink of water, she was at the door when she heard her parents arguing. Sarena pressed her ear against the door to listen._

_" I want her out of this house. Sarena is not our daughter I will not have her living here with us!" Her mothers voice echoed throw the little kitchen._

_"I don't care Lilia I love Sarena even if she's not our own daughter." Dads gentile voice sounded. "Even if she is a Eacheema not a Lillac I don't give a damn about the last name or heritage all I care about is that she is my daughter nothing else I __**WILL NOT **__let you kick her out Lilia she is our daughter."_

_" __**NO!**__She is not 'our' daughter she is your daughter I don't care about her you and your mother are the ony ones who care about her and your mother is dead now so your the only one who cares about that worthless peice of shit" Moms voice boomed._

_That was Sarena had to hear tears startes leaking out of her eyes as she silently ran to her room. 7 year old Sarena lied on her bed and cryed into her pillow for another 2 hours befor she passed out on her tear soaked pillow with her blankets throne over her whole body._

_**Flashback end**_

The next week her 'mothe' gave her, her first permanint scar that read worthless on her left kneecap.

The follwing week her 'mother' gave her another permanint scar on her right kneecap that read useless.

Sarena had no friends to talk to because she doesn't have any friends all the kids at her school won't come sit beside her, talk to her, or even come near her for reasons she doesn't know. So Sarena just puts up with all the pain and know Sarena's about to turn 15.


	3. how she ended up in the naruto world

Sarena was in her bedroom. Her room was not much (since Sarena always got the smallest room in the house) it was small with a full sized bed, a T.V., a small desk with a chair to do her homework at, a litle closet, a country guitar she got for her 5th birthday from her grandmother, manikin she got from her father for her golden birthday (A golden birthday is the day you became the same age as the number of the day of your birth like if you were born on the 8th of whatever month you were born in you have your golden birthday the day you become 8 and it repeats every 100 years), and one window in the back of her room. Sitting on her bed at 11:55 pm with her 3DS (she bought with the money she gets from her job as a chiropractor she also bought an android tablet) reading on one of her many fan fiction web sights she was just about to click on 'The night rose of the leaf' another GaaraxOc love story (Sarena's addicted to fan fiction love stories) when a swirling bluish greenish light started coming off of her bedroom wall. Sarena immediately went and grabbed her gun that when shot the bullet will stun you for enough time for the person who shot you to escape. Sarena's 'father' made her keep the gun on her at all times when going out of the house that and living in Texas where everyone has a gun, so when she's inside she keeps the gun on safety under the pillow. She was also watching a Naruto Shippuden episode on her android tablet. Out of the swirling light came 4 figures who Sarena quickly decided were male. They had cloaks on that were black with red clouds surrounded by white. Sarena knew the cloaks instantly as the cloaks the Akatsuki wore in the anime and manga. She was so confused because people with Akatsuki cloaks don't just come out through a bright portal in her bedroom. Sarena decided that there was no way in hell that they could be cosplayers because they came out of her wall that and nobody would never come near her. **EVER. **The cloaked figures took their hats off revealing her 4 favorite Akatsuki members. to say Sarena was shoked would be the understatement of the century, her mouth was dropped to the floor and her eyes looked like they were about t pop out of her skull. Sarena was about to scream in total shock when a hand was clasped over her mouth. She looked at the 4 males in shock. Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan. Now there were resons why she liked these four out of the rest of them.

Deidara because all he wanted to be was accepted like her he also seemed like one hell of a good time and also kind caring and sweet, and that he would be a great big brother over protective sometimes, but great none-the-less

Sasori was cool and till Sarena loved his bluntness and also thought that he needed a nice woman who would over look him being a puppet and love him for who he was not what he is and Sarena would love to be his sister if he had one.

Zetsu was just misunderstood in Sarena's eyes also wanting to be accepten for who he is not what he is or what he eats, and if you could look past his split personality and see him for him he was just as normal as anyone else. Sarena also thought he would make a great over protective brother.

Hidan, Sarena always thought was cool the way he spoke his mind and his I don't give a fuck what you think about me your opinion doesn't matter and I don't give a damn about it anyway personality, and thought it would be cool to have as a brother along with the rest of them.

" Don't scream and i'll let you go." Came Sasori's wispered voice Sarena just nodded still speachless that they were in her room. Sasori let her go and Sarena stood there still stunned silent.

" Are you Sarena Eacheema, yeah?" Deidara wispered to her.

" Yes I am Sarena Eacheema. Why do you ask?" Sarena wispered.

" We are here to fucking take you back with us." Hidan nearly yelled.

" sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sarena sh'd Hidan.

Sarena heard a stir down stairs and started to panic.

" Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit **SHIT!" **Sarena said wide eyed.

Sarena knew if it was her 'father' she would be safe as long as she hid the Akatsuki members and had a good enough lie which she always does. But if it was her 'mother' she would be screwed. Sarena has always been afraid of her mother and didn't fight back she couldn't fight back her 'mother' always backed her in a corner and had a weapon on her usually a knife.

" Go into the closet now hid please if not I'm fucking screwed and don't come out no matter what happens and get rid of that thing." Sarena pointed at the swirling light and wispered/yelled at the 4 men who were a little shocked to see her acting this way while Sarena was shooing them into the closet.

Sarena quickly grabbed her notebook, math textbook and tablet and started acting as if she were writing the texts. All of a sudden her door slammed open with her 'father' standing in the now open doorway.

" What the fucking hell was that Sarena?!" Her 'father' wispered/yelled, said girl looked up at her 'father' .

" Oh sorry daddy I was working on my math and I wanted to listen to one of my anime's on my tablet and couln't find my ear buds when it started and I forgot that my tablet was up so loud because I was listening to music a few hours ago and my tablet started blaring and I quickly shut it off so it would stop making noise so I wouldn't wake anyone up but i guess I was a little to late, huh." Sarena said looking guilty, disappointed, and revolted by herself while looking down at her notebook she set in her lap.

Sarena's 'father' looked at her with softened eyes " Sarena. You know your beautiful I'm just afraid that some boy will come and take you away from me some day." Sarena's 'father' said to her '_or four' _Sarena thought.

" I thought we already had this discussion I'm not pretty I'm not even kiddy cute I have no friends no one else has ever come near me exept for that one time and it was to be a pervert and do you remember what I did to him daddy." Sarena said truthfully, because this is what she really thought about herself an ugly monster who no one will ever want to be near let alone like or even love she still has all her innocence exept for seeing people kiss thats all nothing else.

Sarena's dad looked at her and sighed thinking '_Why can't she see what I see, I see a gorgeous, intelligent, independent young woman. But all my little Sarena sees when she looks in the mirror is a stupid, fat, ugly monster who doesn't deserve family, friends, and love or even to be near I wish someone someday will show her how wrong she really is.''_

" Goodnight daddy. You need more rest go back down stairs and go back to bed you have work in the morning and don't forget to check on me before you leave for work." Sarena said having a plan formed in her head already.

" Ok. Goodnight sweety." Her 'father' said to her she just nodded.

After she was sure her father was asleep she went to the closet and let the boys out of the closet. " Ok now if we're going to your world we I need to pack thank kami I had already bought suit cases so if I ever got the guts to run away i wouldn't have to worry about bags." Sarena wispered with excitement. The guys were looking at her weirdly that didn't go unnoticed. " What?" She questioned them.

" You **_WANT_**to go with us, un?" Deidara wispered in bewilderment. Sarena just nodded. Sarena packed all her clothes in one suitcase she put alot of foundation and cover-up to keep the bruises and scars she still had up she grabbed her all her portable electronics in 2 suitcases ( 3DS, tablet, flashlight, laptop, ipod in one and all her chargers in the other along with accesories and batteries for the flashlight and a battery charger) her weapons that she bought in 3 suitcases (a katana, twin bladed swords, her AK47, mac109, stungun, the gun she had earlier, and a sword she had custom made for her a blood red rose on the hilt of a sword so sharp that you wouldn't know if the sword hit you till you saw the blood on it). Sarena got all her sewing materials and sewing stuff along with the manikin, she grabbed her notebook and ripped a blank page out and started writing a not for your father to find.

Sarena grabbed one of the 5 camera's and rushed the bathroom she grabbed a wash cloth made it soaked and started washing off her foundation and cover-up and took off her leggings and pulled up her long skirt so it barley covered every thing and started scrubbing her legs and her knee caps extra hard. After she was done she took 30 pictures of her bruises and scares especially the ones on her knee caps close up. After Sarena was done with that she grabbed 2 more suitcases rushed back to the bathroom. Sarena grabbed her shampoo all her pads for that time of the month and all her feminin products and stuffed them in her bag but befor she reapplyed the foundation and cover-up she put the pictures with the folded up note and pu them all in an envolope and _'daddy' _on the front of the envelope. Then she grabbed her guitar and her purse that has all her money in it (she doesn't believe in banks), last but not least she put her 3 pairs of shoes in a smal suitcase (shoe are flatts blood red, 4 1/2 inch blood red heels, and a pair of blood red sandals).

" Ok I'm done now how are we gonna do this because I have no ninja training and I cant carry every thing hmmmm. Sarena wispered while thinking while looking at the 10 suitcases, manikin, and guitar.

" We'll get the suitcases, manikin, and guitar and load them up on Deidara's birds once we go through the portal back to our dimension." Sasori wispered to Sarena.

" Thank you not just for the bags but for getting me the fuck out of this fucking hell hole I fucking hate it here anywhere is better than this place trust me." Sarena said smiling sweetly to them all, and they just looked shocked at her. " You don't know how many bruise and scars I have from this place." Sarena said she looked at the clock and it said 3:00 a.m.

The guys grabbed everything with ease and reopened the portal. They went through the portal. Sarena took one last glance around and said 'goodbye' and walked into the portal followin the guys lead and with that she was gone.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

Sarena's dad (Hiro) woke up and did his morning routine and went upstairs to check on Sarena. When he got to her door he opened it slowly and softly as to not wake her if she was sleeping he peeked his head through the door way and didn't see her he opened the door more and saw shee wasn't in there he immediately started to internally panic he saw something white on the blood red sheets of Sarena's bed he went over to the bed and saw in Sarena's neat handwriting the word '_Daddy' _ Hiro opened the note and read it.

after he was done reading the note he was shocked because she wrote if he wants to come with her if she comes back he can and that Lilia and Yumi abused her and she put pictures with the note and that she ran away to escape lilia and yumi and that she knew she was adopted since she was 7 years old and didn't want me to know Sarena kney because she didn't want me to love he less. _' But I could never love her any less I love her to pieices but I will never forgive Lilia or Yumi for what they have done to Sarena. __**EVER. **__I did want to leave Lilia for quite some time now but now I can and I'll leave that snotty brat of a son I have we never got along anyway and he hates me the only reason I'm still with Lilia was because i wanted Sarena to have a good life with a mother and a father there for her but now since I know this I'll kick them out of my house because she's a gold digger aswell.' _

"bye-bye Lilia, Yumi." Hiro said to an empty room


	4. Heading to the hideout and the Dream

After Sarena entered the portal she had seen 5 clay birds. Sarena looked at them with wonder. Deidara came up to her.

" Come on get on the one 2nd to the left." Deidara told Sarena, and she just nodded, and atarted to climb on to said huge clay birds back.

Sarena was not afraid of heights what so ever she actually preferred them unless it came to water. As soon as she got on it's back and it started to hover off the ground, and in no time all the birds where up in the sky soaring across it. Sarena loved to feel the wind in here hair and on her skin she started looking around at every thing she had seen a lot of forests and if there's 1 thing Sarena loves more than being up high in the sky it's being surrounded by nature in forests. Sarena always had a natural connection with all animals when her dad would take her to the zoo she always stayed close to the animals as if she could understand them (which she can but doesn't know about that yet) even with the more dangerous animals like the tiger and lion habitats after she had confirmed that no one was around she would stick her hand through the bars and the tigers and lions came up to her and bowed so she could pet them and she always did and giggled once the janitor saw what she was doing and saw the tigers advancing he was about to rush and grab her and pull her away and the he saw the biggest and meanest tiger bow to Sarena allowing her to pet the animal. Sarena didn't notice the janitor staring at her. Sarena pet the tiger and she thought she heard it say princess Sarena we will always protect you no matter what she was 4 at the time and just passed it off as her imagination, she never told anyone that she did that.** EVER. **She didn't want to be lectured and scolded. Sarena hasen't been to that zoo since she was 6 because her mom hated her and never let her out of the house as she was embarassed that Sarena was her 'daughter'. After 3 hours Sarena fell into a much needed sleep.

_*Dream*_

_Sarena was in a feild in a kind of ghost form, she saw a little baby no more then a year old, she looked around and saw 3 figures a man and a woman and a child no more than 3 stood a few inches away from the little baby the baby looked firmiliar to Sarena but she couldn' put her finger around it. Sarena looked back to the man and the woman and saw that they looked like her alot like her. The woman had the same red hair as her and the same nose and high cheek bones but had blue eyes and she had a little girl who also lookes alot like Sarena like they could be related the man had her. The man also red hair and green eyes and the same facial structure but for a male. Sarena looked back to the baby and saw it had i't's eyes open. Instantly Sarena knew those eye as her own eyes, but that would mean that was her._

_The scenery changed and Sarena was now in a house she looked around and saw that her baby self was in cradle with that woman there singing a lullabyto lull her baby self to sleep. It worked. The woman genitally kissed baby Sarena's forehead and said. _

_" Goodnight my sweet daughter Sarena may you never know about your power and never remember us after we take you to a different dimension and may you have a perfect life with a lovely family who treats you right and loves you with all their hearts. Mother loves you and because of that love Your father and I have decided to do this for your safety and protection from those who would misuse your power for evil perposes. But we both love you so much my little copy cat angel." Sarena's mother said with tears rolling down her cheeks and eyes filled with so much love. _

_Sarena didn't know what to think. The scenery changed again and now it looked like sand was every where Sarena looked behind her and saw her mother, father, and sister leave a wall that looked like it was made out of sand and it was huge. Sarena's mother looked atleast 5 mounths pregnant and was carrieing me in a bundle of blankets._

_The scenery changed again and saw trees every where and in the distance it looked like there was a village. Sarena looked around and saw her parents and sister again but her father and mother were making handsigns an they then shouted together._

_" space time style: dimention swich portal." _

_Sarena then saw her parents panting and crying her sister was crying as well, Sarena felt her heart clench. Sarena knew that they were in this dimention all she had to do was find them, she would have to ask Sasori where the hell the sand village is and Itachi where the leaf village is eventually. She needs to find her parents and siblings and meet them she wants to have an actual family. _

_Just then everything faded away and turned to black nothingness._

** * END** **DREAM***

Sarena started to wake-up as they landed infront of the hide out. _'Looks like it's time tom meet the rest of the Akatsuki.' _Sarena thought as they walked through the door bolder sealed thing.


	5. meeting Akatsuki and the New ability

~ HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THESE PAST FEW DAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT~

The group of 4 took Sarena straight to Peins office. As Sarena was walking she was feeling...nervous. Not terrified but nervous she wasn't afraid of pein what-so-ever but she had kept an emotionless mask on. I mean come on if you were meeting Pein the leader of the Akatsuki you would have to put an emotinless mask on as well you don't want to seem weak now do you. As they got to Pein's office he looked up at the 4 of them (since Sarena was behind them).

" Well did you get the girl" Pein said rinnegan activated as usual. The 4 boys moved out of the way to reveale Sarena standing there. " Well done. Now everybody but Deidara leave." Pein said in his oh so scary voice (note the sarcasm).

" What do you want from me and why did you take me from my world?" Sarena asked him not cowaring or backing down in fear when Pein death glared at her but when she didn't back down he seemed shocked and confused as well as Deidara. Then something miraculous happend Sarena closed her eyes for about 3 seconds. She opend them back up and pein expressed his shock and Deidara looked at Pein and saw this and Sarena turned around to look at Deidara when he to was frozen in place shocked all to hell but Sarena was confused at their shocked expressions. Pein finally finding his voice said

" What the hell how do you have the rinnegan." Sarena was shocked now as well and dashed for one of her suitcases and pulled out a mirror she got from her bathroom. Sarena looked at her reflexion.

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO M Y EYES." Sarena yelled loud enough for the whole base to hear and in a matter of moments Itachi was there, mangekio sharingan ablaze, Konan there with her paper origami stuff. Sarena looked up at Itachi and she involantarily closed her eyes again for another 3 seconds and opened them now it was Itachi's turn to be shocked and show it slightly.

" What the hell why does she have mangekio sharingan." Itachi asked bewildered. Sarena looked in her mirror and true to his words there it was the mangekio sharingan in her eyes and again she turned around and looked at Pein and Deidara again and for the second time in five minutes they were both speachless.

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY FUCKCING EYES." Sarena again yelled loud enough for the entire base to hear her. Then in a few more seconds the rest of the Akatsuki was in Peins office all wondering the same thing '_what the hell is going on here_'. But they didn't get a chance to ank because Sarena turned around her eyes ablaze but the weirdest part was she didn't feel any pain from the mengekio. To say everybody was shaocked was an understatement. All of their eyes were as wide as saucers.

" Why does she have the saringan and the rinnegan leader, un?" Deidara asked and if anyone wasn't shocked a second ago they sure as hell were now.

" Whats going on here what are you talking about the rinnegan and sharingan in one person thats impossible." Kisame said.

" All I would like to know is what in the FUCKING HELL I GOING ON WITH MY EYES FUCKING DAMN IT." Sarena said freaked the fuck out.

" We don't know but I will need that Siren we have and I also need a Hyuga here immediately." Pein said with an authoritative tone in his voice.

" I'll get the siren." Sasori said

" I'll go get a fucking hyuga." Hidan said and left after Sasori.

" Ok. Well who is the gi-" Kisame started but got cut off.

" I prefer it if you don't finish that word I prefer to be called chick because where I come from being called a girl is being called a girly girl who shops all the time for pretty colorful dresses, shoes, and acessories to go with. As where chick refers to being called not afraid to get her hands and play it rough and go into the mud and not afraid to brake a nail while punching some idiot in the fucking face." Sarena stated.

"Ok, ok , who's the chick." Kisame corrected himself.

" She's the newest member of the Akatsuki" Pein told them.

" Hahahaha, you've got to be kidding me right." Kakuzu laughed.

Sarena was just about to go over there and punch him in his jaw when Sasori came back with the Siren. she had beautiful dark orange hair and angel looking wings **( look at the picture)**. Sarena looked up at the Siren when Pein spoke.

( Siren is a kekkai genkai that allows the wielder to make anyone male or female to bend to the will of the wielder and it can also make them fall in a deep love like state for the wielder and thus allows them to make bonds with any one and if the want and they find the right person they could do the bond stages; bond stage 1: connection; bond stage 2: the returning of feelings or not; bond stage 3: eternal love. The first bond stage builds a bond between two or more people most commonly used to control people this connection can be cut off any time. The second bond stage after a while if you feel more feeling tword the one you built a connection with but you would have to be around them alot and if you tell your fellings and he accepts those feelings and returns them you go to level 3 after you have sex with each other, and if they don't return your feelings then you can never have a level 2 bond with anyone else. The third stage is after the first time of sex you have another and this time you both bite each other and draw each others blood that leaves a perminant scar that remins you of the bond and after this stage you can never ever cheat on each other and you can feel when the other is indanger even the other can't sense there danger because your scar will start burning alerting you and when one is in pain physical or emotinal the others scar will sting painfully. Sirens are also known to be very suductive when needed but Sirens always tease it comes natually and fun to them.)

" Lucio I need you to activate the Siren form." Pein told and Lucio nodded. She activated it and Sarena looked back at her she felt something come over her and she closed her eyes. Sarena opened her eyes and had seen her hair now went to the back of her knee caps, she now had angel like wings on her back. Sarena slowly got up and and started to hover above the ground. Pein looked intrested along with everyone else and also the rest were shocked.

~skip to after intoductions and Sarena gets byakugan~

Deidara has to give her a tour.

" Hey Sarena why were you so willing to go with us, un?" Deidara asked

" Well I didn't really like it there the only one who cared for me was my adopted father. I had no friends ever people just seemed to stay away from me exept for this one time it was so fucking funny." Sarena replied with a memorable sigh.

" What happend'un?"

" Well it was my first day of high school I was alone as-per-usual I was walking in when I felt a hand grab my ass I slapped his hand away turned around and i was so pissed right then and I beat him to a fucking pulp. He ended up with 7 broken ribs, a broken nose, I snapped both of his collar bones, both arms dislocated, fractured his scull in 3 different places, ripped quite a few muscels, both legs broken, and for added effect i tore off one of his ears. I would've killed him if the rest of the football team, the wrestling team and the coach I also made sure that he would never have kids as many times as I kicked stomped and kneed the nutts he had to be life flighted to the hospitial and spent 3 days in the emergency room to keep him alive and he had to spend 6 moths in a halo, it turns out it was some randome football jock and I never saw him again after that day." Sarena stated. Deidara cringed alot durring the story.

"Well here your room,un" Deidara said and started walking away.

~i'm gonna leave you guys at a major cliff hanger in the next one you'll find out more about Sarena's mysterious ability to copy kekkai genkai's please rate comment and/or vote i'm dieing for a review ~


	6. Pein's plan and Sarena's decision

Sarena got board so she decided she would exploire. She memorized every twist and turn to get her back to her roomand kept going until she found herself at the common room where she heard eveyone talking about her. She pressed her ear to the door so she could hear more.

" I still don't get why we let her in she's not strong enough." Kisame's voice spoke.

" Yes. Not YET atleast if she lets her pent up anger out she will kill us all with in an instant we wouldn't even know we were dead until some tells us were dead. Thats why we are gonna train her. Sarena has a special kekkai genkai called moho (Meaning mimic) she can copy anyones kekkai genkai with just a glance at it we need to keep her. But as soon as she gets the Kubii we'll kill her after the Kubii is dead." Pein said.

But that was all Sarena needed to hear she was shocked at first but quickly got over it and ran back to her room as fast as she could and thats pretty fast because she ran track on her school team. After Sarena got back to her room she plopped on her bed and started to silently cry. Sarena then remembered the song her mother used to sing when she was a baby to calm her down from her dream and started to sing it.

_" Hush my little baby,_

_listen to me,_

_you have nothing to fear, _

_we will always be here,_

_we'll always be there in the back of your mind,_

_forgotten and lost in time,_

_the leaves are surrounding,_

_our hearts are pounding,_

_follow whats in your heart,_

_it'll lead you to the start,_

_find the gates of the red and white clan,_

_that looks like a fan,_

_the leaves are surrounding,_

_everybody's hearts are pounding,_

_no matter where you go or what you do,_

_we will always be there for you,_

_no matter how close or far,_

_we will always be right where you are,_

_find us where the leaves are surrounding,_

_we'll be waiting with our hearts pounding._

As Sarena finished the song she thought it sounded wierd but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
Sarena was finally done crying and had decided that as soon as she was strong enough she would escape and go to find her parents. And with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

~DREAM~

_Sarena saw her mother, father, and big sister again walking up to a pair of gates with two guards. They walked to the guards and the guards seem to know them the guards let them in and her family walked in. They started walking around and came to another set of gates just as Sarena was about to see the clan mark. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

~DREAM END~

Sarena got up to see who it was. She opened the door sleepily and sees Konan standing there.

" Yes. What is it Konan." Sarena asked her still a little sleepy.

" We are going shoping for new clothes!" Konan askes exited. _' I guess not having a girl around the base will do that but still I fucking hate shoppin but I guess I'll go I must find out all that I can about this place.' _Sarena thought with a sigh.

" Ok. I'll go but I must warn you that I love the darker clothes and I hate shopping for clothes unless there's a hot topic here I'll be out there in a heartbeat." Sarena said bluntly.

" Actually I think there is a hot topic but we also need to get you some wepons other than your guns and swords of course but after we come back I would love to see your wepons and I also need to see them." Konan said thoughtfully. At the words shopping hot topic and wepons were said Sarena had put on a new set of clothes grabbed her all of the money she brought which changed into atleast 30 times the amount she brought.

" Um Konan do you have a big satchle or purse for me i really need one?" Sarena asked.

" Yeah. Why?"

" Because I didn't know my money was gonna change to the money here so i didn't bring one big enough."

" Why how mu- OH MY GOD HOW MUCH DID YOU BRING." Konan shouted.

" Only about 60,000 dollars in my world I've been saving it all up since I was little I was planning on movin out at 17 so I could by a house and send myself to college." was Sarena's reply.

" Ok. hold on I'll be right back." Konan said and 5 minutes later she came back with this big backpack and and a wagon. " Here I'll help you put is in there."

" Ok but don't try to steal any of it while you were gone I counted all of it i was known for my fast pace at counting so they put me in an accounting class at highschool for the 2 and a half years I've been there and I could count the highest amount in 5 minutes even every time." Sarena stated and this had been true she just didn't like doing it unless she had to.

"Ok." Konan said impressed by what she could do she wouldn't dare take any of her money anyway but this just made sure of it.

It took them 2 hours to finish getting all of her money into the backpack and onto the wagon but when it came to putting it on the wagon they were just lucky enough that Kisame and deidara were walking past. This is what happened when that happened.

" Now how are we gonna get the bag onto the wagon?" Sarena said.

" Hey Kisame Deidara you two came by at just the right time we need you to grab that big bag and put it on the wagon so that Sarena and I can go shopping." Konan told them. To which both men shrugged and walked in.

Kisame tried to grab the bag and lift it up but couldn't then Deidara tried and ended up the same way.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN HERE 7 SOILD STEEL HOUSES, yeah." Deidara said amazed that it weighed to much. Sarena and Konan were laghing their asses off at them.

" Just lift the damn thing up together and see if that will work if not we can always get Itachi to do it i bet he could do it alone." Sarena said teasingly between laughs. But that had gotten them moving and after about another 30 minutes it was on the wagon.

" Thanks guys no were off." Konan said. By now it was about 11:00 am they had gone and went to hot topic and bought her ninja outfit **(SEE THE PICTURE) **and the usual ninja supplies a few poisons and antidots and every herb. They got back to the hideout and Konan checked all Sarena's wepons and the strangest thing was that all her wepons were chakara wepons of each chakara element. Konan reported this to Pein and he was just as confused. Sarena went to sleep that night thinking of how she will escape and when will she do it.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TIME SKIP I'M GONNA CALL IT THE ESCAPE AND THE RIDDLE **

**can any one guess where the riddle is and what it means.**

**comment, rate, review, or vote please I haven't gotten any feedback on how if i'm doing bad and need some improvement or i'm doing ok or better than ok **


	7. the escape and the riddle

** (3 year time skip summery)**

Sarena had nothing interesting happen to her other then training no missions she learned a few things about her kekkai genkai but she also figured out why the lullaby she figured it was a hard to crack riddle she wrote down all the lyrics down a a piece of paper and started to try and crack the riddle she kept thinking and thinking and thinking but couldn't make a scratch. Sarena also got close to a few members. Deidara, Hidan, both Zetsus (surprisingly), and Sasori the ones who brought her there. They all think of her as a little sister and have even told her what the Akatsuki planned to do to her trying to make sure she was safe Sarena always responded with an 'I know and/or I have something planned'. At year 2 and 6 months she told them she planned to escape. Sarena knew they weren't lying either because she could read their minds with the rinnegan but Pein doesn't know the rinnegan can do that and look back at their previous memories and thoughts no matter if they have forgotten them also rinnegan can pull up certain memories the user wants to pull up. Sarena also did the element test thing to find out which element that person has and another thing that was weird about her added to the long ass list is she has all the elements but Sarena asumed that it was probably because of her kekkai genkai and shrugged it off. Sarena has gotten really strong over the 3 years she's been in the Naruto universe

Sarena started to pack her stuff up save the cloak and ring she still had a lot of money left and has learned how to use it properly from Sasori. Sarena was leaving that night 3 months aftr her birthday. Sarena had informed Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu about two weeks ago when everyone else went on a mission for the day she said ' The next time everyone else leaves for a mission I'll escape' and they all agreed to help in any way they can Sarena asked where the leaf and sand villages were and how far away from the base they were. she packed all her clothes, weapons, money, and her electronics and their chargers and all her papers and pens to try and crack the riddle in 4 bags. Deidara and Sasori had to stay behind on Pein's orders, so Sarena has a clean break when she tries to escape.

"Sarena, un. Here take this with you, your gonna need it if your gonna escape, but don't forget about us, yeah." Deidara said handing her a clay bird with her chakara. Sarena also learned how to make Deidara's clay creations expand, shrink and work. "It doesn't have any explosives in it, un." Deidara concluded.

"Thanks Deidara." Sarena said hugging Deidara and Sasori. "I'm gonna miss you both and tell Hidan and Zetsu I said good bye and that I'll miss them too." Sarena told them kindly. Sarena was only kind in her group of boys, but with everyone else she was either a royal bitch or emotionless.

"We're gonna miss you to and here brat I made a little puppet for you to keep, brat." Sasori told her softly. Sarena took the puppet and gave them both a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"I must leave now or I'm gonna miss my chance I'll be in the leaf to become a real ninja and please don't let us cross paths as enemies I don't wanna lose the closest thing I have to a real family, I don't care about the rest but you four need to stay alive. And don't do anything stupid or reckless alright?" Sarena told them seriously to which they both nodded. "Ok bye you guys I hope we'll see each other as allies." Sarena told them with a big smile and made the clay bird expand put her bags on the clay bird and jumped on it herself and waved to the two as she took off towards the leaf village. Sarena grabed her cloak and ring and did a tiny flame jutsu and lit them on fire and threw them to the ground in a clearing and stayed still until it was fully burned and put the fire out with a water stream justu.

Sarena pulled out her papers and started to look at the lullaby thinking about the riddle. **'**The leaves are surrounding, what could that mean.**'** Sarena's eyes startend to widen. **'**Find us were leaves are surrounding. The village hidden in the leaves. Ok that's must be it.**'** Sarena grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down 'find us where the leaves are surrounding.' and under it ' the village hidden in the leaves. **'**Now on to the next clue find the red and white clan, that looks like a fan.**' **Sarena thought, but stopped when she saw a huge pair of gates and started to land in a clearing far enough away to not be seen and shrunk the clay bird so she could put it in her pocket. Grabbed her bags and started to walk towards the gates. Sarena made it there in half an hour.

Sarena came up to the gates and saw 2 guards (Izumo and Kotetsu). Sarena walked up to them and had a emotionless mask on. "Stop what business do you have here." One of the guards said (Izumo).

"I wish to live here and become a ninja here." Sarena said kindly still having the emotionles mask on.

"What do you mean here." The other guard said (Kotetsu).

"I have no village my name is Sarena Eacheema" Sarena stated matter-of-factly.

"Eacheema lady Hokage said that name once." the first guard said thoughtfully. (Izumo)

"Ok we'll take you to the Hokage and see what she wants to do with you follow Izumo I'll stay and stand guard." Said the second guard (Kotetsu).

Sarena did as she was told and followed Izumo to the Hokage's building while looking every where so she could know the way and looking for red and white and a fan. They passed the old police station and had seen red, white and a fan symbol and Sarena stopped dead in her tracks and looked at it with wide eye, Izumo stopped too and looked in the direction that Sarena was looking in.

"Why are you staring at that it's old and abandoned" Izumo said confused as to why she was staring at the abandoned police station.

"It's not that I'm staring at it's the symbol on it. What is that symbol?" Sarena asked a going to grab her paper and pen. Sarena got it out and started to write this next to the first clue on the lullaby part 'find the red and white clan, that looks like a fan.'

"Um... that's the Uchiha symbol why." Izumo asked still confused as hell.

Sarena wrote under the 2nd lullaby part 'Uchiha clan symbol'"Thank you. I need to ask you one more question. Does the Uchiha compound reside here?" Sarena asked hopefully.

" OK answer my question why do you want to know?" Izumo said irritated.

"It's personal but fine if I can get an answer to my question I'll talk I'm looking for my parents they left me with this riddle in a lullaby for me to find them when I returned to find them since they left me when I was a baby so that I could be safe until I was old and strong enough but thats all I'm saying to you I'll talk to the Hokage about it when we get there so answer my question."

"Yes the compound does reside here" Izumo said still confused all to hell.

"Ok. Now lets get going I need to speak to the Hokage right away." Sarena said hurriedly.

Izumo complied still confused and curious. They reached the Hokage's office not even five minutes later. Izumo bowed in front of the Hokage and Sarena bowed her head in respect.

"Who have you brought to me Izumo?" The Hokage (Tsunade) asked.

"I'm Sarena Eacheema." Sarena greeted her.

Tsunade went wide eyed at her name. "Izumo leave us now." Tsunade said in urgency.

"Yes lady Tsunade." Izumo bowed again and left.

"Ok. If you really are Sarena where have you been all this time?"Tsunade asked

"I've been in another dimention where this place is an anime and I know my parents sent me there with a jutsu I lived there for almost 15 years then the fucking Akatsuki came an told me to come with them to which I did happily because my adopted mother was really abusive and I lived, trained, and ate with the Akatsuki for a little over 3 years and just escaped today. I never went on a single mission and never did anything but train." Sarena replied instantly.

To say Tsunade was shocked would be a huge understatement she was shocked beyond belief. "Ok. I believe you but only because you got it right and your chakra signature is exactly the same but bigger." Tsunade said still shocked.

"I also want to be a ninja here I have all the training and requirements to be an anbu captain or sanin maybe even a kage. I also have a kekkai genkai called moho it allows me to copy other kekkai genkai with just a little glance at the person so far I have rinnegan, mengekio sharingan, byakugan, and siren thanks to the Akatsuki suckers." Sarena told Tsunade. Tsunade was even more shocked now.

"Ok. You can have an apartment and I'll need you to make 2 shadow clones if you want to become a ninja here." Tsunade told her.

"Ok. childs play." Sarena said and did the hand signs and out poofed 2 perfect shadow clone.

"Ok. Here's your head band and here's your apartment and where it's at." Tsunade said handing Sarena a head band and a map.

" You lady Tsunade." Sarena said with a bow of her head in respect and left to find her apartment


	8. authors note

**_Dear readers_**

**I need some help writing this MESSEGE me as all of my faithful readers should know this is my first story I need tips advice and to know how to get the cover to change to the picture I want that's one I need to uplode and I'm warning you now I DO NOT DO LEMONS I have no experience in that catagory and have no mind for it exept for the occational perverted comments I want it to be the Gaara love story I had planned it to be and what are your thoughts on adding a few Garra fangirls and I want Sasuke to come in sometime and I also need advice about fight scenes because I wasnt this girl to fuck Sasuke up I don't have a problem with him at all but I don't see what girls find attractive about him I got her Orochimaru-pedo snake son of a bitch bastard worked out in my head and it WILL be gory very very disturbing to I'm a little demented with a hint of psyco and sociopath I hang out with my dad way to much but seriously i need all the help and advice I can get because I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY BEFORE I FINISH I'm not gonna do some half assed job and not finish it HELL NO. ok again MESSEGE me ideas and advice love ya'll and I'm also a little crazy psycotic bitch when I want to be remeber that**

**_loveprass_**


	9. the meaning behind the message

**I just wanted to say that I still need help with this maybe someone to bounce ideas off of by message, also sorry about not updating all this time I've been reading fanfictions on and like I said no one to bounce idea's off of and also I'm sorry about lack of Gaara but I'm leading up to that I thought it was good to know how she got up to him first. ok on to the story.**

Sarena found her apartment it was nothing like the other places she had stayed. Her bedroom blood red walls with black rose designs a window and a balcony. There was a canopy bed (if anyone doesn't know what a canopy bed is message me or google it) in the corner, a desk and chair with a light attached to it a walk in closet and 15 electrical outlets. The living room had black walls with blood read roses and connected to the kitchen. Which had a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, a dish washer, a couple of cabinets like 6, 15 drawers, and a cabinet under the sink. The bathroom was a underwater ocean blue, it had a shower, a bath tub she could float in, a toilet, a sink,a towel rack, a cabinet under the sink, and a mirror that opens up to put stuff in. All in all she was very happy it also had a guest room that was black and had the kanji for love, peace, beauty, and trustful on the walls, all hardwood floors.

After Sarena put all her stuff away (her electronics, clothes, woman supplies, etc) she sat on her bed and started to think about the riddle and that the Uchiha compound either held another clue or it held her family. All Sarena could think about was getting to the compound and start her search. So that's exactly what Sarena did. She left her apartment made sure to grab the keys and locked the door Sarena made her way back to the Uchiha compound it's times like these she just loves her perfect memory the things from when she was a baby are in her memory just reduced to dreams. Sarena was so lost in thought that she didn't even know she arrived at the worn down gates of the Uchiha compound.

The gates were slightly rusty none-the-less she walked through the gates. Sarena was walking around when she felt something vaguely familiar to her she felt chakara. Sarena went to where the was and found a woman that looked a lot like her same hair different eye color she had blue eyes instead **(look at the picture) **she was looking at this woman who was older than her by a few years maybe 3 or 4 years older. The woman was the first to speak.

" Who are you and why are you here?" The woman asked. Her voice was like a very soft melody the very threatening manner to it was hidden.

" I came here to find my family. But they may have forgotten all about me." Sarena replied. " They left me with a memory of a lullaby and transported me to another place far away from here." Sarena finished.

" Can you please sing the lullaby?" The woman asked.

" Of course." Sarena replied

"_Hush my little baby,_

_Listen to me,_

_you have nothing to fear,_

_we will always be here,_

_we'll always be itn the back of your mind,_

_forgotten and lost in time,_

Sarena slid her eyes shut.

_the leaves are surrounding,_

_or hearts are pounding, _

_follow what's in your heart,_

_it'll lead you to the start,_

_find the gates of the red and white clan,_

_that looks like a fan,_

_the leaves are surrounding,_

_everybody''s hearts are pounding,_

_no matter where you go or what you do,_

_we will always be there for you,_

_no matter haw close or how far,_

_we will always be right where you are,_

_find us where the leaves are surrounding,_

_we'll be waiting with our hearts pounding."_

Sarena finished the lullaby and opened her eyes and saw that the womans eyes were wide and she was gawking at Sarena like she grew 2 heads.

"Sarena? Is that you?" The woman asked Sarena nodded in reply a little freaked because the woman knew her name and Sarena didn't tell her it. The woman ran straight up to Sarena and gave her a hug and started crying " Imōto, oh, my Imōto I'm so glad your alive. We thought you were dead, But your not. Okā-san and Otō-san will be so happy they have been depressed since they transported you to another world. you haven't even met the rest of our Imōto." The woman now known as Sarena's Ane cried.

"Uhh." Sarena said with a look of confusion and shock on her face.

" Oh yes my name is Rōzu and I am your only Ane other than that you have 4 Imōto and 1Otōto. They all just left to go back to the sand to see what has become of it since they got a new Kazkage 3 years ago they want to see if he destroyed it yet." Rōzu explained.

" Ok Ane. But I have to go there I need to find the sand. I need to find them. I never had a real family when I was in the other dimension all I had was a man who adopted me and cared for as if I were his own but his wife is a bitch and so is his son." Sarena explained. Sarena quickly activated rinnegan and searched through Rōzu's memory and mind to see if she was telling the truth. She was. " Ok I need to get there as soon as possible can you take me there Ane?" Sarena asked her Ane. Rōzu nodded her head in reply.

The two Shimai walked to the Hokage's office and and asked if they could go to the sand village for a little while, Tsunade knew about Sarena and what she had to do so she allowed them to go to the sand. They went back to their homes and packed their stuff. Sarena packed all her electronics, weapons, and some clothes for from elegant dresses just in case her parents wanted to do something fancy to training clothes and everything in between. The two Shimai met at the gate said good-bye to Izumo and Kotetsu. With that they left to start their journey to the village hidden in the sand.

** Japanese words meanings**

**Ane means big sister,**

**Rōzu means rose,**

**Imōto means little sister,**

**Shimai means sisters,**

**Oka-san means momma**

**Otō-san means dad**

**Otōto means little brother or baby brother**

_** Authors note **_

_**still need that help for this story Read the Authors note chapter find out I can be a bit psycotic when I want to be. **_

_**message me**_

_**rate me,**_

_**comment me,**_

_**vote me I'm going in the watty awards so please vote for me.**_


	10. arriving and meeting Tou-san (Dad)

As Sarena and her nee-chan were walking talking and catching up on what has been happening in their lives 'Sarena conveniently' forgot the Naruto part. They were just getting up to the 'beating' part of Sarena's life when they reached the gates of suna.

"Halt who are you and what are you doing at the sand village." One of the guards commanded.

"We are Eacheema. We are here to see our family and bring them a surprise." Rōzu told the men. Sarena just nodded her head in agreement.

"We will call someone to take you to see the Kazekage then." The guard said. The guard then jump up to the tower and called someone. Someone appeared in front of them and looked at them.

"Hello I'm Temari and I'll be escorting you to the Kazekage." Temari said to them. The girls nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Sarena and this is my nee-chan Rōzu Eacheema." Sarena introduced. The rest of the trip to the Kazekage was silent. As Sarena entered the Kazekage's office Sarena curtsied to him. Sarena looked up and blushed slightly but hid it. Rōzu looked at the Kazekage in disgust but bowed anyway then looked at Sarena and saw the slight and her eyes widened slightly.

"You're the Eacheema Ane." Gaara stated.

"Yes. We are the Eacheema Ane lord Kazekage." Rōzu stated hiding the disgust in her voice. Sarena glared at her nee-chan slightly through the corner of her eye as if to say 'what's your fucking problem and get the hell over it'.

"Yes their at the Eacheema compound I'm sure you know where it is." Gaara told them dismissively.

"Yes lord Kazekage." Sarena said in a sweetly polite way.

The Eacheema Ane walked out of the office and out of the building as soon as they got out Sarena pulled Rōzu away into a dark ally and pushed her up against the side.

"What the hell was that all about Rōzu?" Sarena asked angrily.

"What was what?" Rōzuasked innocently.

"That back with the Kazekage you had the look of disgust in your eyes and a hint in your voice. What in the FUCKING HELL was that?" Sarena asked sort of pissed at her sister.

"Well he's a damn mons-." Rōzu started.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A IS NOT A MONSTER!" Sarena was furious at that point.

"What do you know about him and what he's done?" Rōzu shot back at Sarena.

"A hell of a lot more then you do. He was just a kid who had gone through a hard childhood. What in the hell do you know except that he killed ruthlessly and without mercy? Do you know the reasons why he did it? Do you know the reasons why he changed? Because I do and you know nothing about him. I know him as well if not better than he knows himself. I know damn thing about the poor guy. He wouldn't have done that shit if he had someone who didn't fear him a friend through everything he went through everything that happened to him. I know what he went through I could show you what he went through what people put him through his reasons why. You can't say anything about him unless you know the reasons why he did it what everybody did to make him that way and why he changed into what he is now." Sarena ranted.

But what neither of them knew was that someone -Kankuro- was listening in the shadows with wide eyes, and jaw hanging open. After he recovered from shock he went to go tell Gaara of what he heard.

After the little 'incident' in the ally the girls were silent. When they reached the compound Rōzu knocked on the compound gates 4 times and said "mika miko itcha kuso" Rōzu said firmly.

The gates opened and revealed a mansion, and a ton of houses around 800. Sarena was speechless as her and Rōzu went into to mansion part where they were greeted with a katana blade to their throats but once their attacker had seen Rōzu the katana was put away.

"Nee-chan what are you doing here?" the male voice asked

"Tou-san is that you?" Rōzu asked. She was answered by a flicking of the lights and a warm hug.

"Who is this woman you brought and why does she have a firmiliiar chakara and why does she look like she has Eacheema blood." Their father asked.

"It's because I am Eacheema Tou-san I'm the daughter that you sent away to a different demention. I'm Sarena Eacheema." Sarena stated like it was obvious. Rōzu nodded her head in agreement. Her Tou-san's eyes where bulging out of his head. He then grabbed Sarena's hand and pulled her into a bone crushing hug and started to laugh and cry in happieness he neve doubted his eldest daughters weord because she never lies. They started talking and he got to know what happened in her life incliding the beatings. Lets just say if her Tou-san ever sees her adoptive sibling and mother they will be torchered to death as slow as possible. When they wrapted that up Sarena got a room just like the one in her apartment, did her routine and fell asleep with meeting the rest of her real family the next day on her mind.


	11. Okaa-san (mom)

Sarena was shaken awake by her sister Rōzu. " Come on You are meeting Okaa-san today." Rōzu said excitedly.

" Ok. Ok. I'm up. I'm up." Sarena said tiredly and got up. She put her normal clothes from her world on (Sarena's usual wear when not on a mission or out in the village. " Ok. I'm ready lets go!" Sarena nearly shouted. The Eacheema sisters went down the stair's and went into the living room.

" Ok Okaa-san this is your surprise." Rōzu said and grabbed Sarena's hand and put her in front of her Okaa-san. Her Okaa-san's eyes widened as she looked at Sarena.

" I-i-i-is that S-S-Sarena my little girl?" Her Okaa-san said in suprise and in shock. Sarena nodded and smiled.

" It's nice to finally meet my real Okaa-san." Sarena said kindly. Her Okaa-san snapped out of her shock, got up and pulled Sarena into a bone crushing hug.

" My little baby girl's back. What happened when you were in the other dimension. Did anyone hurt you? I'll kill them if they did." Her Okaa-san cried out still clutching Sarena.

"C-c-ca-can't b-b-b-brea-breathe." Sarena said gasping for air. Her Okaa-san let her go and looked at Sarena crying tears of joy.

" How did you get back Sarena?" Her Okaa-san asked. Sarena went on into full on explanation mode.

_**At the Kazekage office**_

Gaara was doing paper work but his mind traveled else where to the red haired girl that was in his office yesterday and what his brother heard her say in the ally way after they left the office. He couldn't help but think about her she was gorgeous and what she said about him it was kinda creapy but really sweet. Not very many people say that he's never been a monster especially not to a family member like that.

Gaara could tell that she was very strong. _' why can't I stop thinking about her' _Just as he thought that there was a bloody murder scream.

**_Back with Sarena._**

just as Sarena finished her story there was a bloody murder scream and Sarena poofed up to her room and put on her ninja gear grabbed her sword and jumped out of the window and grew chakara wings and sped off to the sound of where the scream came from. Sarena got there in 1 minute. It was a storage building at the edge of Suna's walls in the middle of each gate it was small. Sarena rushed in and heard another scream she raced to where she heard it. It was coming from behind a wall there was no door so Sarena punched a hole in the wall breaking the wall down. Sarena saw the sorce of the scream. There was 10 thugs in the room and 1 woman about 23.

She had blue hair and violet eyes was about 5"5 had a curvy body and was very pretty. Her eyes were filled with fear looking at the men trying to rape her. Sarena was pissed now once she had seen what was going on she wanted to end their lives but restraned herself from dong so. So Sarena swiftly knocked them all out in the blink of an eye. She grabbed her kunai and untied the scared woman and then hog tied all of the thugs. Sarena went back to the woman and smiled kindly at her.

" It's ok. Your safe now those men arn't going to hurt you." Sarena softly said.

" Thank you. I'm Yori." Yori said kindly and smiled at Sarena.

" I'm Sarena." She told Yori. " Come with me. We are going to go to the Kazekage and have him deal with this." Sarena stated and picked up Yori and the men and lugged them outside thanking Kami that they are chakara rope.

Sarena made her chakara wings again and grabbed Yori's hand in the hand that isn't occupied with hog tied thugs and started to go to the Kazekage building she got there in 5 minutes. The guards looked at each other and then back to Sarena.

" This is where the scream came from these thugs were trying to rape Yori." Sarena deadpanned pointing her thumb at said bluette. The Guards just stared at her with wide questioning eyes. Sarena sighed " I heard the scream and my instincts kicked in so I went to see what it was and found. Ow what the hell." Sarena looked at the guards.

" Monster." They said and Sarena understood.

" I'm not a monster these are chakara wings made out of chakara." Sarena deadpanned slapping her for head. Gaara heard this and came down to see them as did Kankoro and Temari.

" I've never seen anything like that." Kankoro whispered but Sarena still heard.

" I know I made them up a few years ago but nobodies ever seen them. I can show you how to do it if you would like." Sarena said smiling at them. " Oh and here do something with this trash i would've killed them had I not been here." Sarena smiled kindly again they all gave her supried looks. " I. Hate. Rape." Sarena said with venom at the word 'rape'. They all nodfded and ANBU came and took them away.

" I would love to learn how to make chakara wings. It would save me so much time going from village to village." Temari said with happiness.

" Yeah it does. I could make it from hear to Konoha in 3 hours instead of 3 days and after your done using them the chakara goes back into you so you never lose chakara while using them." Sarena said smirking now. Every conscious ninja gasped with wide eyes. " Shocking I know. And I would love to teach you Temari."

" Thank you. And for bringing the thugs in we'll get them taken care of. How about you start teaching me tomorrow at noon at the training grounds?" Temari asked her.

" That would be fine I have got to get back home I just met my Okaa-san and I think she would like me to come back and talk with her some more. It's a long story I'll just sum it up. My parents sent me to another demention to protect me from evil people and I came back 3 years ago and trained for three years, learned a hell of a lot about myself and my family and now I'm here. See you tomorrow Temari and who ever else wants to learn." Sarena said and lifted herself in the air and took off towards her parents house to meet some more of her family.

**Picture of Sarena's mom**


	12. need a little help

I need some one to help me with photo's I don't know how to mash them up please help me I really need it. If you would do it that would be fine I'll send you the photo's and what not just message me and if you know a website that will do it for free that would be a great help thank you


	13. attention

Sorry I am no longer writing on this site If you like my books follow my links  story/14956483-breaking-a-roses-thorns

story/16201417-not-so-normal-girls-and-not-so-normal-kittens

story/16917280-worthless-is-worth-it

story/17358723-found-love-on-a-full-moon

Also look at my page and you'll find this stuff this place is way to much for me to write my stories on.


End file.
